The Glow
by Madame Isabel de Alegheiri
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate strangely glowing toilets at a high school. But the real fun begins when the aliens arrive.


Title: The Glow  
  
Author: Madame Isabel de Alegheiri  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are not my property. If they were, they would spend less time chasing aliens and more time in Italy, with me. The two of them don't get away from work nearly enough.  
  
Summery: Mulder and Scully investigate strangely glowing toilets at a high school. But the real fun begins when the aliens arrive.  
  
  
  
  
  
The truth is out there. Someone should go look for it since it seems to be very, very lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
We are not alone . . . but maybe we should be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Visions from a dream sequence  
  
  
  
Chocolate eclairs were not designed to fly. They were designed to eat. Everyone knows that. Or, at least, they should. At any rate, five youngsters, half-human, half-alien, were on a mission to find their father. True to their training, these Ryanlets wanted flying craft to aid them in their search. So they sent a message home to their mother asking how they should design their vehicles to be inconspicuous. Unfortunately, somehow the translation went awry and the Ryanlets created their craft out of chocolate eclairs and then shrunk themselves to fit inside.  
  
They found themselves at a local high school, having been told it was the best place to find their father.  
  
Also in the building were two F.B.I. agents by the names of Mulder and Scully. These patrons of the bizarre had been called in to investigate a problem with the school's plumbing. More specifically, the toilets were glowing. Not just any glow, mind you, but a weird, eerie green glow. Even for a high school, this was not in the slightest bit natural.  
  
The first thing that the viewer, or dreamer, if you will, sees is the aforementioned Ryanlets following Agent Mulder down the hall. Scully had gone immediately to investigate the situation and called for the school to be evacuated. Meanwhile, Mulder had put the principal under hypnosis to try and revive memories of alien encounters.  
  
Mulder, having finished the session of hypno-therapy, and wondering why the school was now empty, went to find Scully, with the Ryanlets hot on his heels. He finds her kneeling over a toilet, her face bathed in an eerie green glow that made her look ill.  
  
"Mulder," she said, looking up as the swarm of chocolate eclairs duck around a corner, "I tested this water and it's only contaminated by Plutonium. I told you that barging into Skinner's office and trying to strangle him wasn't a good idea. I don't care if you were jealous because you found out I was sleeping with him. Now we get stuck with all these lousy assignments."  
  
She glared at him and went back to packing up her water testing kit. Mulder calmly popped a sunflower seed into his mouth and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Scully, we haven't been assigned these cases because of something I did. It's a conspiracy concerning governments, aliens, and possibly the cast of Seinfeld. They just . . ."  
  
He was suddenly interrupted by Scully. "Sssshhhh!" she whispered. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Mulder most certainly did. It was a sound, coming from down the hall, which could turn the blood to ice, put one's hair on end, and cause the weak to faint. The sound was a voice, a singing voice. The song was Larger Than Life.  
  
"Backstreet Boys," Mulder muttered. "This is an X-file. Come on, Scully."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Scully, I detect a decline in our communication here."  
  
"Gee, ya think?"  
  
"Are you mad because Skinner won't see you anymore?"  
  
Mulder, not giving her a chance to answer, headed toward the sound. The Ryanlets perked up. The singing voice belonged to their father.  
  
Cut to an empty room. Well, almost empty. The Ryanlets' father is sitting cross-legged on a desk as he swayed to the beat of his singing. "Everybody, can't you see, can't you see . . ."  
  
This poor, unfortunate soul, who shall remain nameless, had come in contact with yet another species of alien - ones that worked as a single unit, like an ant colony. They had burrowed in through his hair follicles, resulting in his hair taking on a 50-ish Elvis style bouffant, and entered the brain. Unfortunately, the first time of the brain to be infiltrated was the part that stored really dumb songs. Having been perversely delighted by this finding, the aliens had been forcing him to sing his entire repertoire for the past twenty-four hours. Not that making him do so was hard, for they now had control of his brain.  
  
Into this fiendish scene come our two F.B.I agents. Scully, having gotten royally ticked off at Mulder, was now holding a gun to his head. Then she pulled out a Taser.  
  
"All right," she said, "If you don't stop singing that God-awful music, I am going to put this to your head and pull the trigger." She indicated the Taser.  
  
She removed the gun from Mulder's head as the action had shut him up, and advanced on the alien's host. The singing didn't stop. In fact, the aliens merely switched to another song by a girly-boy band.  
  
"Mmm-bop, bop, bop, bop, mmm-bop!" they sang, blissfully oblivious to the fact that they were about to be fried by one very irate woman. "Mmm-bo . . ." Zzzaaappp! The electric shock was strong enough to kill the aliens, ceasing the singing. It also knocked out the singer.  
  
Mulder, glad that the hellish music had stopped, saw his chance. He grabbed Scully, and before she could react, dipped her back over his arm and kissed her. She didn't even have time to slap him.  
  
Suddenly there was another Zap! and both agents fell to the floor. What they didn't know was that the host had a metal plate in his head and it had reflected part of the shock, knocking everyone out.  
  
The Ryanlets now buzzed into the room and parked their eclairs next to Mulder's fallen bag of sunflower seeds. They then returned to their real size and proceeded to dump a bucket of cold water, glowing, no less, over their father.  
  
As he groggily forced open his eyes, he nearly had a heart attack. There stood five miniatures of him, except they had greenish skin and two eyestalks extending from the tops of their heads.  
  
"Oh, my, God!" he sputtered. This was too weird. Then he remembered that Friday night two years ago, after a football game. He had slept with a girl who shared the strange features of the five boys (he guessed they were boys) standing in front of him. He had thought she looked like that because he was drunk out of his mind.  
  
At the realization that he had slept with an alien, fathered five children, and Lord knew what else (how was he supposed to pay child support?!?!), the mental strain became too much. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed back onto the desk.  
  
The dreamer pulls away from the scene at this point, as the Ryanlets scramble over their unresponsive father, trying to wake him up again.  
  
So intent are they in their efforts that they fail to notice the radioactive, growing green sludge from the now backed up toilets as it oozes in the door, flooding over the grounded chocolate eclairs and lapping at the feet of the prostrate Mulder and Scully. She still doesn't look happy.  
  
And so the dream ends.  
  
  
  
A/N: As you may have guessed from the several references, this story was based on a dream. I am working on an extended version, which I'll post when it's finished. So consider this a rough draft of what is to come. 


End file.
